


And I love you. Easily.

by Ravens_World



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravens_World/pseuds/Ravens_World
Summary: "Why do you want to be with me?"Carlos was so taken aback by the question that he actually leaned away from TK. "What?"
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 268





	And I love you. Easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was: hi! i don't know if you're still taking prompts but could you maybe do echo's "i see your faults and i love you easily" line for tarlos? i just saw that echo gifset with that line and it made me 🥺 oR for literally whatever reason you feel like inventing, tarlos going to LA and hanging out with buck/buddie
> 
> Here it is!!
> 
> Happy Reading!

TK was quiet. 

_Too_ quiet.

The car ride from the station to Carlos' was silent and torturous, and he had to bite his tongue for to keep from prying. This went on for the better part of an hour, until they were sitting in his living room, watching a movie that neither of them was paying attention to, and Carlos couldn't take it anymore. 

"Everything okay?" No answer. TK continued looking at TV with unfocused eyes, looking like he was a mile away. 

"TK?"

His hand on TK's shoulder caused the man to jump. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

TK just nodded. 

"Ty," Carlos muttered. "Talk to me. Please." 

He hesitated, but then he turned to him. "Why do you want to be with me?"

Carlos was so taken aback by the question that he actually leaned away from TK. "What?"

"Why do you want to be with me, Carlos?" 

Carlos shook his head and smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "Did you hit your head, TK?"

He huffed. "I'm being serious, Carlos. I- why me?" Before he could even open his mouth, TK continued. 

Carlos put a hand on T's forearm. "What brought this on?"

"I was on this call and-" he looked down at his hand and shook his head. "No, you know what? It doesn't matter. Forget I ever said anything. Let's watch a movie," he spoke the words so fast he actually stumbled over some of the words.

"No." Carlos took both of TK's hands in his. "What happened on that call, TK?"

"The guy OD'd, and-" TK sniffled, wiping his eyes. "His wife asked for a divorce, Carlos. They were married for five years and when he relapsed this time, she got sick of him. He was barely conscious, and she was _screaming_ at him. It's like she hated him. And all O could think was; that could be me, at any point in our lives, that could be us." When his eyes met his, the green eyes he'd fallen in love with from the moment he saw them were red and filled with unshed tears. "From that day in the bar, It's like you saw me, and just decided to be with me."

"That's not- I didn't just decide to love you, TK, it just happened." Carlos gave him a puzzled look. 

"And what happens when you get sick of me, too, huh?"

"That'll never happen, Ty," he told him fiercely, cupping his cheek. "You're it for me. Have been from- probably from the time I laid eyes on you, actually."

TK seemed stunned, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Well don't look so surprised. I made you dinner, past midnight, in my house, after knowing you for what? Four days?"

TK laughed softly, and it caught in his throat only a second later. "Why, though? A guy like you? You can have anyone you want. Why settle for me?"

Carlos' smile fell off his face and he frowned. "I didn't settle for you, Ty."

"Didn't you? Look at me, I'm a mess," he exclaimed, and the laugh he let out was self-deprecating at best. 

"TK, you're not a mess. You're _perfect_."

He stood up and started pacing. "I'm not. I'm not perfect, and it's not fair that you think I am, because I am as far away from perfect as anyone can be, Carlos; not even close. You can't think that, okay? I'm a fucking addict, I-"

"You're right. You're not perfect," he stood up and moved to intercept him. Both his arms settled on TK's shoulders and he looked him in the eye. "You're- you can be insensitive, and selfish, sometimes. You're impulsive, and reckless. And you tend to do things without thinking how they'll affect everyone around you."

TK let out a sarcastic laugh. "Oh, Carlos, please let me know how you really feel."

Carlosglared at him, though it lacked any heat. "I'm with you because- Because you never stop trying, because you're always there when it counts, because you have the biggest heart, and you're the only person I've ever seen myself buildings life with." Carlos smiled gently and stepped closer and closer, until they were pressed close together, chest to chest. "TK, I don't think you're perfect. I see you; I see your faults, and I love you. Easily."

He barely got the last word out before TK's hands framed his face and he used that grip to bring him closer. Their lips touched, and Carlos immediately put his hands on TK's waist, then moved them to his back, his touch soft and feather light as he caressed his boyfriend's back. TK's hands were on his chest, fisted in his shirt, as if they were his lifeline. Carlos pulled away from the kiss, but he didn't go far, pressing his lips to the corner of TK's mouth, then to his cheek. He tasted salt on his tongue, and immediately pulled back to see him crying silently. " _TK_ ," he muttered, wiping away his tears. He pulled him back into his arms and kissed his head. "Shh, _sweetheart_ ," he whispered soothingly, one hand on his neck, and the other rubbing circles on his back. 

"I love you," TK whispered into his neck. Carlos squirmed slightly as his breath tickled, and he heard the other man chuckle. TK pressed a kiss to his neck, but he didn't stop there. His lips travelled a path from his neck, to his jaw,, the corner of his mouth, then, finally, he pressed his lips to his. "I love you so much, Carlos." 

"I love you, too." He pressed a kiss to his forehead. "And I always will."


End file.
